Et s'il était Hercule ?
by x.Topi.x
Summary: Et si Naruto était Hercule ? Basé sur le film Hercule de Walt Disney. Parce que j'adore Naruto et qu'Hercule est un de mes films fétiches. :D


Titre: Et s'il était Hercule ?

Auteur: Topi :D

**Pairing: NaruSasu, sous-entendu de KakaIru et autres à venir, peut-être. **

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Kishi-sensei ne veut pas me les donner, même pas pour mon anniversaire! D: **

_**Donc bonjour, gens de la Terre! Moi c'est Topi et ceci est ma première fiction... postée sur ce site! Je suis ouverte aux critiques et si vous trouvez des fautes, dites-le moi je me ferai un plaisir de les assassiner! :D **_

_**Si vous avez déjà écouté Hercule de Walt Disney, vous devriez comprendre! Sinon vous allez comprendre quand même! XD **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D **_

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une journée magnifique. Parfaite pour se baigner, se prélasser au soleil ou faire toute autre activité sociale bonne pour le moral. Toutefois, ce n'est pas DU TOUT l'avis de mon père. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve en ce moment assis sur une charrette en bois, tirée par la vieille ânesse de la famille, en direction du centre-ville pour aller vendre de la paille. Après encore quelques minutes de route cahoteuse, mon père arrête notre véhicule et nous débarquons de celui-ci. Il se tourne vers moi, prend un air grave et me dit de sa voix de plus en plus éraillée avec l'âge:

- Écoute-moi bien Naruto, je veux que tu reste à côté de la charrette et que tu te tiennes tran-quille.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel; il me sort toujours le même discours! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je suis maladroit, si?

- Je sais, je sais papa! Je reste près de la charrette, dis-je, résigné.

- Je te fais CONFIANCE!, me crie-t-il.

Il m'énerveeeeeee! J'ai plus cinq ans il me semble! Bon, c'est vrai que PRESQUE tout ce que je touche se brise, tombe ou s'enfuit en me voyant, mais ça n'arrive pas si souvent... Bon, ok, ça arrive souvent... D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ça arrive trop souvent bon. Contents? Mais je suis né comme ça. Doté d'une force trop grande pour un mioche de mon âge, ce qui me rend maladroit. Vous ne me croyez pas? Demandez à mes parents; à un an j'étais capable de lever la maison pour aller chercher mes jouets qui glissaient en dessous.

- EHHHHH ATTENTIOOON!

Je sursaute et regarde devant moi. Un frisbee en terre cuite ( **NdA: j'aurais tellement jamais joué avec ça dans ma vie, imaginez quand on l'a dans le front XD **) fonce droit sur moi. Je souris, voyant là une chance de me faire des amis.

- JE L'AI, JE L'AI, je crie, tout sourire et absolument sûr d'attraper l'objet. Je regarde le ciel, suivant le frisbee des yeux et, évidemment, je ne vois pas la colonne de marbre épais qui s'élève devant moi. Je fonce dedans. La. Honte. Putain! Ça fait mal en plus!

- OH NOOON! COURREZ!, dis une voix d'homme.

Plusieurs gens paniquent et courrent dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un abris. Pourquoi? Vous connaissez l'effet domino? Et bien c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver; vu ma force colossale, l'impact de mon corps dans la colonne l'a fait tombée. Elle s'est renversée sur la colonne à côté d'elle qui est tombée elle aussi et ainsi de suite.

Moi, Naruto Abura, je viens de détruire la place publique. Je suis un raté.

- Bravo, NaruTarte!, me dit le garçon qui avait lancé le frisbee dans ma direction quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'en va et rejoint ses amis.

Ç'a toujours été comme ça. Tout le monde me rejette. Parce que je suis différent. Trop différent.

- Viens Naruto, on s'en va, me dit mon père l'air déçu.

Le trajet s'est fait en silence. Un silence pesant qui m'a permis de réfléchir. Arrivé à la maison, je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre. J'entends mes parents murmurer...

- Jiraiya, on devrait lui dire! Il est assez vieux, maintenant, dit ma mère.

- Je sais, Tsunade, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment le lui annoncer...

- Lui parler sincèrement est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire pour lui.

Ils doivent parler de combien ils ont honte de moi, combien je suis indigne d'être leur fils. Sur ces pensées noires je m'endort...

OoOoO

- ... Ruto! NARUTOOOOOO! RÉVEILLE TOI ESPÈCE DE GAMIN PARESSEUX!

Et bang! Ma mère m'assène un coup sur la tête. Pour une femme de son âge, elle frappe fort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de la brutalisation, c'est sa façon de montrer son amour! Je me lève donc en me frottant le crâne et m'assied à table pour manger. Seuls les crissements des ustensiles sur les assiettes sont audibles. Je vois bien qu'ils essaient de me dire quelque chose, mais qu'ils ne savent pas comment aborder le sujet. Alors, je décide de faire le premier pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous allez me dire combien vous avez honte d'être mes parents? Que je dois quitter votre maison sur-le-champ?, mon ton monte de plus en plus. Je suis en colère contre moi-même. En colère de ne pas être né normal, comme tout autre enfant. En colère contre cette foutue force démentielle que j'ai et qui me sert plus d'handicap qu'autre chose! Ma mère coupe court à mes ruminations.

- Non pas du tout. Rassieds-toi et écoute-nous.

Tiens, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais levé. J'obéis donc et regarde mes parents tour à tour.

- Ton père et moi sommes incapable d'avoir des enfants. Nous nous étions résigné à notre sort jusqu'à ce que, une nuit, nous te trouvâmes au milieu de nulle part. Tu étais tout sourire et tellement mignon. Nous avons tout de suite décidé que nous t'élèverions comme si tu étais né de notre union. Tu avais ceci autour du cou quand nous t'avons trouvé.

Elle tient entre ses mains une grosse médaille en or massif. Je la prend et l'inspecte; sur un côté est imprimé dans l'or mon nom en lettres stylisée. De l'autre côté est rerésenté... Le Mont Olympe? C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas un dieu... C'est quoi ces conneries?

Voyant mon air surpris et teinté d'incompréhension, mon père prend la parole:

- Eh oui, Naruto. Tu es un dieu. C'est pour ça que tu es si différent des autres.

C'est alors que l'évidence se dresse devant moi : il y a d'autres gens comme moi qui vivent en ce monde! Je doit absolument les rejoindre! Je crois que ma mère a compris ce que je voulait faire puisqu'elle me regarde avec un sourire triste.

- Allez va, avant que je ne veuille plus te laisser partir! Mais sache, que nous t'avons élevé comme notre fils et que nous t'aimerons toujours comme tel. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Je prend une cape plus chaude puisqu'il fait nuit ( **NdA: Oui, dans ce temps là c'était des capes, et puis on est en Grèce là, il fait pas si froid XD **) et part en me retournant une dernière fois vers mes parents adoptifs. Ma mère essuie quelques larmes, elle qui ne pleure jamais, et mon père me regarde... D'un air fier... Même si je sais que je quitte une étape de ma vie à cet instant, je suis heureux et je sais que pendant toutes ces années, il y avait au moins deux personnes qui m'aimaient et m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur...

**oOoOo**

Je marche depuis quelque temps déjà et je fini par arriver au temple de Minato, le dieu le plus puissant de l'Olympe. Je me met à genoux devant lui et lui dit d'une voix qui frôle l'imploration :

- Ô grand dieu Minato, je suis venu ici car je crois mériter des explications sur mes origines que je ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'est alors qu'un grand vent souffle dans le temple, éteignant toutes les chandelles au passage. De gros éclairs éclairent de temps à autre la statue plus grande que nature du dieu et soudain, l'improbable se produit. La statue ouvre les yeux, regarde par terre et me fait un ÉNORME sourire.

- BONJOUR TOI! :D

Je regarde cet objet qui, rappellons-le, N'EST AUCUNEMENT SENSÉ BOUGER et fais ce que tout humain normal ferait en cette situation irréelle:

- C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

- Ben voyons! C'est pas une façon de traiter son papa!, me dit-il toujours tout sourire.

Il me prend dans ses grandes mains de pierre de lesquelles j'essaie de m'échapper, sans succès. C'est alors que je capte ce qu'il vient de dire:

- Papa?

Je dois avoir une drôle de tête puisqu'il me regarde comme si c'était évident.

- Bah ouais! On se ressemble, regarde!

Il sort un miroir de nul part et le place devant nous. J'observe un moment nos deux reflets, puis me décide à parler:

- C'est sûr que j'ai le teint gris, les cheveux gris, les yeux gris et ah! quand je parle l'intérieur en entier de ma bouche est gris lui aussi!

Minato me regarde sans comprendre et semble attendre quelque chose, alors je continue.

- VOUS ÊTES DÉBILE OU QUOI? ON SE RESSEMBLE PAS VOUS ET MOI? VOUS AVEZ DU STEAK HACHÉ DANS LES YEUX OU VOUS FAITES EXPRÈS?

Il me regarde quelques instants, surpris, puis prend sa grosse main froide et dure pour me frotter vigoureusement le crâne.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Tu me ressembles, mais tu as carrément le caractère de ta mère!

Je soupire fortement et entreprend de descendre mon 'père'.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, jeune homme?

- J'en ai assez que vous me preniez pour une dinde alors je m'en vais! Merci de ne pas m'avoir été utile du tout!

- MAIS JE NE TE PREND PAS POUR UNE DINDE, PAUVRE IDIOT! Tu es un dieu bordel de merde, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise pour que ça rentre dans ta petite caboche blonde?

Il me rattrape par un pan de ma tunique et me soulève dans les airs.

- Maintenant écoute moi bien, mioche entêté, j'ai déjà assez de ta mère qui a un caractère de sanglier en manque alors..

Un coup de tonnerre énorme retentit au moment même.

- OUI OUI EXCUSE-MOI KUSHINA MAIS C'EST QUAND MÊME VRAI! Bon! Alors tu es un dieu. Uzumaki Naruto. Toi être dieu. Toi avoir compris? Toi être convaincu?

- Oh c'est bon, j'suis pas attardé mental non plus! Arrêtez de rouler des yeux comme ça! Quand est-ce que je rentre au Mont Olympe d'abord?

- Hum... Je voudrais plus que tout au monde te faire entrer au Mont Olympe dans la seconde, mais pour y accéder, tu dois devenir fort et digne d'être un dieu, mon fils.

- Et comment je dois faire ça moi? J'ai 17 ans, je viens de quitter ceux que je pensais être mes parents et là il faut que je devienne une divinité ? La vie est injuste avec moi ma parole!

- Arrête un peu de chigner! Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser errer dans toute la Grèce comme une crevette domestique abandonnée!

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique à cette drôle d'expression, mais son regard m'intime de ne faire aucun commentaire et j'en ai un peu marre d'être là alors je me tais et j'écoute.

- Va voir Kakashi. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine!

- D'accord c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je marcherai pas pendant des jours... Si?

- T'es qu'une grosse feignasse toi! Mais bon, j'avais prévu le coup alors...

Il siffle et, soudain, un énorme renard orange pétant avec des AILES se pose devant moi, prend ma tête et... la cogne avec la sienne...

- PUTAIN ÇA FAIT MAL!

- Voici Kyuubi! Ton compagnon. Nous te l'avions offert avant que cette merde d'Orochimaru ne t'enlève à nous! Bref, tu montes sur son dos et lui, comme il est super cool parce que c'est moi qui l'ait créé, il saura où aller. Je suis génial n'est-ce pas?

- Vous, quand vous êtes né, y'avait plus rien dans le sac de la modestie, je me trompe?

- Tsssssssss! T'es méchant! Assez placoté, tu pars... TOUT DE SUITE!

- Vous énervez pas! Allez Kyuubi, chez Kakashi!

- Sois fort mon fils...

Et à l'instant où nous sortons du temple, un éclair apparait pour transformer de nouveau mon père en pierre.

**oOoOo**

Ouf! C'est exigeant les voyages à dos de renard volant, faudra que je fasse attention aux hémorroïdes! Je débarque de sur Kyuubi et vois un homme... Rectification, le postérieur ferme et rebondi d'un homme caché dans les buissons pour regarder je ne sais trop quoi. Je me place donc dans la même position que lui, les fesses vers l'extérieur, le visage sortant du buisson et observe ce qui peut exciter autant cet homme. Oh... Je comprend. Wow. Quel magnifique spéciemen. Courbes parfaites, cheveux soyeux et longs, chute de reins à faire damner un saint... PUTAIN CET HOMME EST MAGNIFIQUE! Quoi? Oh... Oui je suis gay les amis, ne faites pas ces visages horrifiés! C'est connu, plusieurs hommes de nos jours ont un AMANT*, donc! Revenons à la créature de rêve qui se baigne devant nous.

- Kuhuhu viens voir papa!, dit l'homme en sortant précipitamment du buisson dans une tentative désespérée de toucher le fantasme ambulant. Fantasme qui court et, au moment ou l'homme allait le toucher, se transforme en... Arbre? What the...

- Ahhh les nymphes, ils sont tous fous de moi!

- Euh... Vous êtes qui au juste?

Il se retourne vers moi et m'oebserve, ce que je fais aussi. Il a les cheveux gris et un masque lui cache le bas du visage... Drôle de mec, celui-là.

- Qui suis-je? Je suis Kakashi, entraîneur des plus grands héros de la Grèce... Héros qui avaient tous une petite faiblesse d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux petit?

- Je veux que vous m'entraîniez!, dis-je, sûr de moi.

- Pfahahahahahaaha! Non.

- Pourquoi? Vous venez de dire que vous avez entraîné les plus grands héros de la Grèce et vous ne voulez pas m'entraîner?

- J'ai aussi dit que tous ces héros avaient une faiblesse. Prend Neji Hyuuga. Il était parfait en tous points. SAUF CE SATANÉ ANGLE MORT! On le touchait là et pouf! Il s'écrasait en pleurant comme un bébé. Et dis moi pourquoi je prendrais la peine de tentraîner, je suis à la retraite moi.

Ce mec là, à la retraite? Laissez-moi rire! Bon, ok, il a les cheveux gris, mais il a 30 ans, max.

- Parce que Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki est mon père. Je dois devenir fort pour entrer au Mont... Pourquoi vous vous marrez?

- Ahahahahaahaha! Minato, le Patron, ton père? Pfahahahaaha! Allez papa, raconte-moi une histoire! Et Minato; Il était une fois! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

C'est à cet instant qu'il se fait frapper par... la foudre! Merci papa! Un peu éméché et encore fumant de sa mésaventure, il se relève et me dit;

- D'accord, d'accord je me rends! Écoute-moi bien, le mioche. Mon rêve, ça a toujours été de former le plus grand héros sans aucun défaut, un héros qui ferait dire aux gens; '' Eh! Regardez, ce petit c'est Kakashi qui l'a entraîné! '' Et... Je crois...

- Ouiiiiiiii?, dis-je avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

- Que tu n'as pas du tout le profil pour être un héros.

- QUOIIIII? MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE SI! Je DOIS être entraîné par vous! Pitié! Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez et je serai le plus assidu de vos élèves!

- Hum... D'accord...

- YATAAAAAA!

- Mais prépare toi à souffrir, gamin, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

- ... Dattebayoooooooooo!

* * *

**AMANT* : Dans le temps de le Grèce Antique, les hommes avaient presque tous un amant, qu'il sois plus jeune, plus vieux, etc. Ils avaient une femme avec qui ils faisaient des enfants et des amants avec qui ils avaient du plaisir. Je vous ai fait ça simple comme explication, parce qu'en réalité c'est un peu plus complexe ;).**

_**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie! La prochaine devrait venir bientôt. Toutefois, j'écris comme je peux car je suis plutôt prise par les études et le travail! **_

_**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu! À la prochaine j'espère! :) **_

_**.x **_

_**PS: Reviews? *yeux de merlant frit* :D **_


End file.
